Debbie Stevens
Debbie Jane Stevens was a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. She is the tomboyish best-friend of Sheila Kopecky, whom she shares a sister-sister relationship. She is also friends with Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson and Kristen Parker. She has a crush on school jock Dan Jordan. Debbie is the sixth and the final falling victim of Freddy Krueger's fourth killing spree to die. Personality Debbie is a tomboy, athletic, enthusiastic and forthright. Despite her tough appearance and sometimes forceful and mean girl attitude, Debbie is very kind and compassionate by nature. A girl who will not let anyone push her or her friends around, she often stands up to bullies whenever they pick on her friend Sheila, whose death has impacted on her greatly. Debbie is also short-tempered and emotional, and has notably restrains Alice when she tries to warn everyone about Freddy's presence, although she eventually accepts it as a fact after the death of Rick Johnson. She also shows courage against Freddy in her final nightmare. History Background Debbie is not born on Elm Street and therefore there was no indication of herself or her family knowing about the existence of Freddy Krueger. Debbie is a tomboy and academically poor, which often requires help from her best-friend Sheila, an intelligent but socially awkward student that is often targeted for bullying. Sheila would sometimes even do her homework for her when she slacks off. As return, Debbie would often defend her whenever bullying takes place. She works as a waitress at the Springwood Diner, The Crave Inn, along with her shy friend Alice Johnson. She is also good friends with Alice's brother Rick Johnson and his girlfriend Kristen Parker. The Dream Master Debbie first appears at the school gate of Springwood High waiting for the arrival of her friends Rick, Alice and Kristen. She tells them she has slacked off her work for watching Dynasty again. Debbie sees the school jock Dan Jordan coming off his truck, she reveals her crush on him. Sheila then arrives on her dilapidated motorbike, Debbie walks to her excitedly and points out that her bike is worn-out and is a health hazard that causes her asthma, which Sheila tells her asthma is genetic. She then asks Sheila for helping her homework, much to Sheila’s disappointment. When Sheila takes a breath with her asthma inhaler, two school bullies mocks her, as Debbie defends Shelia as usual: Hey, yo, needle dick! I bet you're the only male in this school suffering from penis envy.' When she sees a cockroach lying on her breakfast toast, disgusted, she drops it on the ground and crushes it to death. Several days later, she appears as she works as a waitress in Crave Inn along with her shy friend Alice. When she discovers her crush Dan coming into the restaurant with his friends, she quickly goes to their seats to take their order. Coming back, she tells Alice and Sheila, who has just arrived in the restaurant, that Dan's really cool and cute, and she even desires to ask for his telephone number, where he works out and home address. Shelia then tells her this is such a waste of her time, and finds studying to be more important than her social life, Debbie smiles and promises that she will introduce her to a ''"real guy" to get her priorities straight. That night Kristen dies in her sleep. Several days later Sheila suddenly dies in her class, as a crying Debbie morns for the passing of her best-friend, and watches as her body being taken to the ambulance. Alice tries to warn everyone about Freddy’s nightmares, which Debbie restrains in furiously. After Rick's death, Debbie is not completely convinced of the existence of Freddy, but is more open to the idea. Later on at Rick’s funeral, she begins to trust and decided to discuss a way to defeat Freddy with Alice and Dan. That night, Alice falls asleep in her bedroom and rushes to the Crave Inn to meet up with Dan, but in her dream she falls asleep again, and goes to a cinema where she is sucked into the screen and appears at the diner in the screen where she finds herself elderly. Freddy appears and taunts her, he forces her to reveal a victim, who unfortunately is revealed to be Debbie. Death While lifting a barbell on a weight lift bench, Debbie falls asleep. While dreaming, she keeps working on her muscles, until Freddy Krueger appears and grabs her barbell. She tells Freddy bravely: '''I don't believe in you!, to which he responds: I believe in you., and pushes the barbell down so far it breaks open her elbows. Her arms are falling off and insect legs sprout. Panicking, Debbie runs away and is later stuck on a floor of glue, later revealed to be a bug trap, she ends up face down on the glue. When attempting to pull her face away, she is still transformed into a roach as her face is torn away and an entire roach emerges from her body. She is also the only character not to die with her blood coming out of her arms as Freddy looks in the trap telling her that "you can check in but you can't check out." before finally crushing it and killing her. After Death Debbie is one of the souls that is locked in Freddy's chest. In the final battle, after Alice kills Freddy with her Dream Master power, Debbie is released and flies to the world of good dreams, possibly Heaven, along with other Krueger victims. Trivia *Although both Debbie and Alice fancy Dan Jordan at the beginning of the film, Debbie is not aware of Alice's crush on Dan. *Mentioned by herself, her passion for Dynasty has caused her to leave her study and homework behind. **It was also implied that Sheila often helps Debbie with her homework, or does it for her, as if Debbie slacked off. *Debbie has been seen as a defender of her bullied schoolmates. An example being her standing up for Sheila when she's being picked on by two bullies. *Debbie bears personality similarities with Roland Kincaid, as they are both tough, forthright and short-tempered, despite Debbie being kinder and more compassionate. *Debbie bears personality and story similarities with Kia Waterson in Freddy vs. Jason. **Both of them are kind by nature despite their personality flaws. **Both of them being close friends with main protagonists. (Debbie to Alice while Kia to Lori.) **Both of them have encouraged their friends (Sheila and Lori) to date. **Both of them being the final victims in their films. *Debbie's death was ranked #2 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. *Debbie's one of the 3 characters killed by Freddy while not being human, the others are Dan Jordan and Mark Gray, as she was turned into a cockroach, Mark was turned into paper, and Dan was turned into a skeleton-looking cyborg fused with a motorcycle. Quotes *(Final quote) I don't believe in you! (To Freddy in her Nightmare) *Mmm, there's Dan Jordan. Mm-hmm! We are talkin' one major-league hunk! *I don't work out for hours everyday to let some nightstalker beat me! (To Alice, after Rick's death) *Hey, yo, needle dick! I bet you're the only male in this school suffering from penis envy. (To the two school bullies who tries to make fun on Shelia) External Links Wikias Navigation Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:The Dream Master characters Category:Waitresses Category:Primary protagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Film characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master